1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, an information processing method, and a program and, more particularly to a portable device, an information processing method, and a program that are able to integrate the contents of recording reservations set in the portable device with the contents of recording reservations set in a recording device to display the integrated contents of recording reservations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is provided a service that allows the contents of recording reservations set in a home recording device, such as a hard disk recorder or a personal computer with recording capability, to be checked on the screen of a mobile device through a network.
For example, when checking of the contents of recording reservations is instructed by the user, the mobile device sends a request to the recording device via an electronic mail (e-mail). Then, on the basis of information included in an e-mail replied from a server in reply to the request, the contents of recording reservations are displayed on the screen of the mobile device.
By so doing, the user is able to check the contents of recording reservations set in the home recording device away from home.
Incidentally, in recent years, a mobile device that supports one-segment broadcasting begins to become popular. Some of the mobile devices that support one-segment broadcasting have a recording function. The user is able to not only set recording reservations in the mobile device but also watch the recorded contents. In addition, next-generation mobile broadcasting standards, such as ISDB-Tmm or MediaFLO, are proposed. Broadcasting for mobile devices will be widely spread in coming years.
Furthermore, the user may separately use devices to be recorded depending on the contents in such a way that recording reservations for cinema or drama are set in a home recording device, and recording reservations for news are set in a mobile device.    Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-129397